You Belong With Me
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: short drabble. You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift


Disclaimer: I only own Claire.

You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_she's upset _

_she's going off about something that you said_

_cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I was sitting in the Diggory's living room, just as I did every Saturday night in the summer.

We were thirteen this summer, and Cedric was finally aloud to date.

I had vividly hoped that he would ask me out, but to him I was just friend. Just plain old Claire.

He never noticed how I looked at him differently than I looked at other guys.

He never noticed.

We were watching a movie called Cheaper By The Dozen 2. He wasn't paying attention to the movie though. He was too busy talking to _her._

The movie was more than half way over and I was nearly vomiting at how sickly sweet their conversation was.

"No. you hang up first!"

"No, you're the sweetest!"

I just snuggled further down into my sleeping bag and rolled my eyes.

Would he ever realize I loved him so much more than just a friend?

"I didn't mean it that way Cho!"

She can't take a joke. She's too obsessed with her nails.

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

The beat of Cedric's favorite song pounded through my speakers, filling the entire room. Cho hated this, music, which made me love it ever more.

Cedric and her had been dating for about three years, and I had grown to literally hate her guts.

I knew her and Cedric had their problems, but Cedric was willing to 'over look' them. That was why he was still with her.

It is such a shame that someone as beautiful and perfect a him was wasted on someone a scummy and rotten as her.

_But she wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

It was the night of the Yule Ball.

I didn't have a date.

Cedric's date was Cho.

Why was life so cruelly unfair?

I was wearing a blue and green knee length dress and my black converse.

What a typical Claire thing to do.

The Great Hall was decorated and nervous teenagers now filled every inch of it.

I wasn't even sure why I was here, maybe because I didn't want to be the loser who didn't even show up, or maybe it was because I couldn't stay away from the chance to see Cedric in dress robes.

What ever my reason was, I was here. Music started playing, and people started swaying to the music.

My heart stopped when I saw Cedric. Then it broke entirely when I saw her in his arms.

I don't know why this bothered me so much, maybe because I was here, at this stupid dance. Maybe because I knew she might have loved him, but not for the reasons I did.

Not for the right reason.

I loved how he smiles. I love how his voice sounds when he first wakes up. I love how he never brags about his accomplishments in Quidditch. I love how he blushes when Amos talks about him in front of others.

She probably 'loved' him for his looks and popularity. Or for the fact that he was a seeker and team captain. But then again, who am I to judge?

Before I knew what was happening, I had run out of the Great Hall.

This had to stop. I had to tell Cedric how I felt. Before it was way too late.

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming of the day_

_That you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time._

It was the last Quidditch game of the year. I was sitting in the back of the stadium, almost positive that I was literally freezing my butt off.

I felt so bad for Cedric, having to be up on his broom, in these temperatures.

Then remember her had his little girlfriend to keep him warm afterwards and then I wished he would freeze up there.

I spaced out for a bit, fantasizing about how it would be it was me in his arms after the game.

It was a wonderful thought, but was interrupted by cheering and screaming. Cedric had caught the snitch. Whoopty-doo. Now I get to go watch Cedric make out with his real girlfriend for the next half hour.

Just effin' dandy.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all long_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_She had hurt him again. I could tell. _

_He was just sitting by the window, looking off into the distance._

_Being the well-I've-got-nothing-to-lose type girl I am, I decide that just this once I would try to cheer him up._

"_Hey, stranger! Haven't talked to you in like, forever."_

"_Claire, we talked this morning you dork."_

"_Now tell Dr. Claire what's bothering you."_

"_She broke up with me."_

_I rolled my eyes at this. I was hoping this would not be another weekly brake up phase._

"_Claire, I'm serious! I think she was for real this time."_

"_Sure she was."_

"_Why don't you like her?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_Aww, I love you too."_

"_No Cedric, I mean I'm in love with you."_

_His jaw dropped slightly. He was not expecting that one._

_He quickly closed the space between us with the kiss I had been dreaming of for ten years._

"_I love you too."_


End file.
